


Clone State University

by fathiepan



Series: Clone High Fanfics [1]
Category: Clone High
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Gen, I changed Abe bc he was a simp in the WORST WAY, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Pining, Set in modern day, jealous jfk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fathiepan/pseuds/fathiepan
Summary: Freshman year of college at Clone State University. A time full of fresh starts and new beginnings, at least, that's what Joan had hoped for. Except, her two best friends, neigh, only friends, won't be attending school with her, and she'll be treading new waters alone. On top of that, the two people she'd been avoiding all senior year were attending her college. But, they don't seem to be as bad as she thought in high school? Maybe they were even growing to be friends. Maybe more than that with one particular Kennedy.
Relationships: (past), Joan of Arc/Abraham Lincoln (Clone High), Joan of Arc/JFK (Clone High)
Series: Clone High Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927327
Comments: 37
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1: The Party

"Joanie- I may be blind, but I know a beautiful and smart young woman when I see one. I am so proud of you." Toots could barely contain his pride for his foster grand-daughter as he listened to her read out her acceptance letter to Clone State University. Joan was unbelievably happy, and she could hardly wait to tell Abe and Gandhi. Her bliss was short lived as her best friends broke the news that they weren’t accepted into CSU. She would be treading these new waters alone. The trio were hanging out at Abe’s house when they told her. Joan struggled to hold back the tears that were stinging the back of her eyes.

“But hey! You won’t be completely isolated- Cleo was accepted into CSU too!” Abe attempted to console Joan, but ultimately made it worse.

“Abe, Cleo hates me. How am I supposed to handle a new school AND the looming threat of Cleopatra hanging over my head everyday?” Joan sighed and buried her face in her hands.

“Joan, Cleo doesn’t hate you. She just hates that you slept with her on-again-off-again boyfriend while being in love with her current boyfriend and throwing insults at her left and right.” Gandhi chimed. 

Joan groaned and slammed her head into Abe’s pillow. This is a nightmare. New school. No friends. And the girl she had a rivalry with during high school along every step of the way. Great, this day couldn’t get any worse. 

“Hey- didn’t JFK get accepted into CSU on a basketball scholarship?” Abe wondered. 

The scream that came from Joan’s throat was earth shattering. 

_____

“JOAN! ABE! Hurry the hell up or we’ll be late to Cleo’s going away party!” Gandhi’s voice rang from downstairs. 

“I don’t understand why I have to go, I’m leaving on the same train as she is tomorrow morning.” Joan griped. 

Abe laughed, one that didn’t make her heart flutter. Finally. “Joan, why can’t you just support my ex-girlfriend and your ex-arch nemesis for once?” 

Joan let out a hearty laugh that almost made her feel better about being dragged to this party. Almost. “Fine- but only because I appreciate your sense of humor.”

Abe got up and gave Joan a once over. Her little black dress, leather jacket, combat boots, and nose ring combo made for quite the outfit. “You look good. I bet JFK will be at your feet in three seconds.” 

Joan punched him in the arm, “I thought we agreed to leave that in the past.” 

He chuckled and rubbed the spot she hit, “We did. But I just can’t help myself.” He glanced at his arm. “Damn, your punches are something I won’t miss.” 

“FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, LET’S HAUL ASS SO WE DON’T MISS THE WEED.”

The duo laughed as they made their way downstairs and to the car. 

“God, Gandhi, you’re acting like we’re two hours late.” Joan said as she climbed into the driver's seat and buckled in.

“Joanie, I wouldn’t expect a nerd like you to understand my motives.” Gandhi huffed and turned his attention out the window. 

“He just wants to get high and shoot his shot with Cleo one last time before she leaves.” Abe deadpanned while awkwardly shoving his long legs to fit into the passenger's seat. 

Joan didn’t bother asking him to elaborate as she adjusted her mirrors and hit the gas. There was too much on her mind at the moment. What would she even say to Cleo? Or JFK? She hasn’t held a decent conversation with either of them since junior prom night, the awkward tension too high for her to handle. JFK had tried to sleep with her again, every attempt met with a ticked Abe asking him to leave her alone. And Cleo… Cleo just looked so hurt every time Joan made eye contact with her. The guilt was eating her up from the inside out and she couldn’t bring herself to try and talk to Cleo. 

“Hey, we could turn around if you’re not feeling okay.” Abe looked at Joan with a concerned look in his eyes. 

“No we can’t!” Gandhi whined. 

“Ignore him.” Abe rolled his eyes. 

“No- No. It’s fine. I’m alright.” Joan couldn’t figure out why, but now that they’re on their way, she felt as if there was no going back. “I just can’t figure out what I’m going to say to either of them.” Her grip tightened on the steering wheel more and more the closer they got to Cleo’s.

Not knowing what to say, Abe just hummed and squeezed her shoulder. Joan appreciated the effort, and sent a small smile his way. 

As they pulled up, Joan could hear the angsty teenage pop music blasting through the speakers. Upon closer inspection, she sees dozens of people knocked out on the lawn. She immediately regrets not turning around when she had the chance. No JFK or Cleo in sight, though, so she counts her blessings. The three of them stumble out of the car and up the driveway, mumbling hellos to the barley conscious teens on the grass and porch. 

Gandhi sprints into the house with a rushed “Gonna find Cleo!” Leaving Abe and Joan to mingle on their own. They decide to make one lap around the house before deciding where to stay for the duration of the party. 

“Hey, so, according to Cleo’s mass text, upstairs is off limits.” Abe says as he stares at his phone. “Let’s just avoid that then, yeah?” 

Joan nods and grabs onto Abe’s shirt, not wanting to be separated. As they make their way around the house, they give polite greetings to anyone they recognize, and even accept a drink from the Elvis twins. They eventually decide to settle on a couch in the corner of the living room, just a few feet from the bathroom. Joan makes herself comfortable, thinking to herself that if there aren’t any run-ins with Cleo or JFK, this night might not be so bad.

Abe’s phone rings and he sighs as he checks it. “Gandhi’s lost. I’m gonna go find him, I’ll be right back.” 

Joan dismisses him in favor of her drink. Non-alcoholic, but still tasty.

“Not drinking tonight?” Comes a deep voice from above Joan. She moves to see who it is, and is met with a tall, buff, blonde boy she hasn’t seen before.

She smiles awkwardly at him and shakes her head, “No. I’m the DD. Plus, I got an early morning tomorrow.” 

“Ah, I see. I don’t think we’ve met before, I'm Matt.” Matt sits himself down a little too close to Joan and sticks his hand out for her to shake.

She takes it reluctantly, “Joan,” is all she lets herself say. 

“Joan, huh?” He gives her a once over. “That’s kind of a prudey name for such a banging broad.” 

“Excuse me?” Joan asks, her voice brimming with anger. 

“I just mean that for such a hot chick, you’ve got a virgin ass name.” He smirks. Then he leans in close and whispers into her ear, “I still won’t mind moaning it, though.” 

Before Joan can raise her fist to sock him in the face, someone takes a fistful of Matt’s blonde hair and drags him off the couch. She looks up to see Cleo with an angry look on her face and a handful of blonde locks. 

“What the fuck?! Who the hell invited GESH losers to MY going away party?!” She yells. No one comes forward, which only infuriates her further. “Anyone from GESH better get the hell out of my house before I hunt down each and every one of you and fuck up your perfectly genetically engineered faces!” 

She lets go of Matt and he scrambles to his feet and out the door. Around fifteen people who look bizarrely like him follow suit. Cleo watches them until each and every one is out of her house, then turns to Joan and her face softens. 

“Hey, you good?” Cleo reaches out and grabs Joan’s arm, “He didn’t spike your drink or anything like that, did he?” 

Joan looks at her with a shocked expression for a few seconds before answering, “No,I- uhm- I didn’t let that bastard anywhere near my drink.”

Cleo sighs in relief and smiles, “Let’s get you another one just to be safe.” The wink she sends Joan’s way confuses her but she gets up and follows Cleo anyway.

As they walk through the house, it becomes more apparent that they aren’t headed toward the kitchen, but up the stairs and to Cleo’s room. Cleo leads Joan into her room and closes the door. She struts her way across the room and reaches into a mini fridge. She pulls out a can of pepsi and a kombucha. 

“I’m so sorry you had to sit through that and see me like that.” Cleo hands her the pepsi and opens the kombucha for herself. 

“No-, Uh- Actually, thank you. I probably would’ve punched that dick if you hadn’t cut in.” Joan smiles slightly as Cleo laughs. She wonders why she hated Cleo so much back then. 

“I couldn’t just let you fend for yourself, not when Jackie asked me so nicely to look after you.” Cleo giggled as she guides Joan to sit on her bed while she took the love seat. 

“Jackie?” Joan tilts her head and takes a sip of her pepsi.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Cleo follows suit with her kombucha and Joan lets it go for the moment. 

“So, CSU, huh?” Joan prods. 

Cleo raises a perfectly groomed eyebrow, “Not what you were expecting from a vapid, idiotic whore, right?” 

Joan chokes on her pepsi, scrambling to swallow and let out an apology. “Cleo-

“No, don’t. I was pretty horrible to you then, as well.” Cleo looks as though she genuinely regrets her actions, and Joan does too. 

“I have to say this, Cleo. I was SO wrong about you. You’re not stupid, and you’re not a whore, and I’m sorry for everything I said and did back in high school. I was just so jealous of you. I know that doesn’t excuse anything- but I really do regret it.” Joan looks at Cleo and remembers all those times during senior year when she longed to get these words out. A huge weight is lifted from the pit of her stomach, as she sees how glad Cleo looks.

“I was wrong about you too. Jackie tried to tell me over and over again, but I never listened.” Cleo sighs.

Joan doesn’t ask about Jackie. Does she even know a Jack? She pushes the thought aside when Cleo speaks up again.

“When do you leave? I know you were accepted into CSU too.” She asks.

Joan flushes and rubs the back of her neck, “We actually leave on the same train.” 

“No shit!” Cleo exclaims, “Really?” 

“Mhm.” Joan nods. 

Cleo looks thoughtful for a moment. “Hey, why don’t we go together? I’ll swing by in the morning and we can drive to the station together.” 

Joan feels touched. After everything that’s happened, Cleo is so quick to forgive her. To be frank, Joan has forgiven Cleo a long time ago. Joan nods and Cleo squeals, immediately beginning to plan their escapade. It’s a two hour train ride and Cleo has already set her sights on girl talk and romcoms.

“So where’s JFK? You’d think he’d be here trying to get into your pants.” Joan asked, a deeper meaning behind the words that neither of the women understand yet.

“He and Ponce left a few days ago. The basketball team needed to meet earlier than the rest of the student body. They took Kennedy’s van.” Cleo explains before adding, “And JFK and I aren’t like that anymore. He’s got his eyes on someone.” 

Joan tries not to let her disappointment show through. She didn’t even know why she was disappointed. Instead of lingering, she distracts herself with conversation. “Oh, no shit. They drove there?”

Cleo nods, “Mhm, yeah. That’s a good few hours. I don’t know how they can stand being together for so long.”

Joan giggles, “They’re probably high off their asses taking turns behind the wheel.” 

That earns a hearty laugh from Cleo, “Yeah, you’re probably right.” 

Joan decides that she likes making Cleo laugh, and that she hopes she can keep doing it when they start classes at CSU. A small part of her is also hoping JFK could be there laughing with them too. Joan doesn’t think too much into it as her phone rings, Abe’s contact illuminating the screen. 

“Sorry, Cleo. It’s Abe, he’s probably found Gandhi doing something idiotic.” Joan apologizes and Cleo shakes her head, gesturing for her to pick up the phone.

“Hey, Abe.” She answers. 

“JOAN,” Abe’s voice booms through the phone, “I found Gandhi, but he pissed off a bunch of GESH assholes as they were leaving and we gotta go, like RIGHT NOW.” 

“Jesus, Gandhi,” She sighs, “Alright, I’m on my way out, meet me at the car.” 

“I take it that means you’re leaving?” Cleo asks, getting up from the love seat.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, Cleo. We were just starting to bond a little.” Joan looks at her apologetically. 

“Oh, don’t be! We’ll have plenty of bonding time on the train tomorrow!” Cleo claps excitedly as she leads Joan to the door. “I’ll be at your house at seven AM SHARP.”

Joan laughs, “Alright. I’ll see you in the morning, Cleo.” 

She closes the door and Cleo walks over to her window to see Joan and her friends drive off. After watching their car drive out of sight, Cleo smiles softly and flops down onto her bed. She pulls out her phone and dials a number. 

_“Er- Uh, Hello?”_

Cleo smirks, “Hey, Jackie. You’ll be so jealous when you hear about who I was just with.”


	2. The Train Ride

Joan nervously fiddled with the rips in her jeans while she waited on her porch for Cleo to pull up. She went through her mental checklist of things she packed, hoping she didn’t forget anything important. She was irrationally nervous to spend the next few hours alone with Cleo. Abe AND JFK’s ex-girlfriend, but nicer than she was expecting her to be. 

She pulls her phone out to see texts from Abe and Gandhi.

_ Message from tweedle dee. _

_ good luck, joanie. we’ll miss u. r u sure u don’t need gandhi and i to come get u? _

_ Message from tweedle dumb _

_ abe said he’s gonna txt u and ask if u want us to come. pls b a real one and say no :)) _

_ Message from tweedle dumb _

_ also i’ll miss u or whatevs. _

Joan laughs at her best friends, she really is going to miss their idiocy. She shoots each of them a message back saying she’s fine, and she’ll miss them too. She stands as she hears the engine of a car in the distance. Joan hopes there’s enough room for her luggage in Cleo’s car. She packed light, but who knows what Cleo packed herself. 

Joan’s internal conflict is cut short as the sound of Cleo’s horn rings throughout the neighborhood. It looks as though her car is empty aside from Cleo herself.

“Hey, Arc!” Cleo squeals, rolling her window down.

“Hey, Cleo. No luggage?” Joan gestures to the trunk of her car. 

“Nah, I sent all my shit with the guys. They hardly packed anything in that dingy van of theirs.” Cleo parks the car and gets out of the driver's seat, making her way to grab Joan’s luggage. Joan tries to refuse her help but is met with a chilling glare. 

“Hey- er-uh, don’t hate the van.” Joan mocks JFK in a comically deep voice.

Cleo laughs, “He would like that impression.” 

Joan flushes, imagining what JFK would say to her had he been here with them. Would he let out a hearty laugh and hit her on the back in an endearing way? Joan doesn’t linger on the thought. 

Cleo notices Joan’s internal monologue, but chooses not to comment on it. Instead, she climbs back into the car, motioning for Joan to get into the passenger’s seat. She does, and within minutes, they’re on the freeway. 

Cleo plugs in her phone into the AUX cord, “Any requests?”

Joan shakes her head, she has a pretty wide taste in music anyway. She’s sure she’ll like whatever Cleo puts on. Her thoughts are confirmed when Jon Bellion starts to play through the car speakers. 

They make idle conversation during the short car ride. Cleo is really easy to talk to, Joan discovers, which makes her feel even guiltier for how they interacted in high school. They discuss both trivial things like their favorite music genres, and broach more serious topics like their history. 

“I REALLY don’t understand what we both saw in him.” Cleo scoffed, “I mean I’m  _ Cleopatra _ .”

Joan laughs, “Yeah, me neither.” 

“I mean  _ seriously. _ You’re Joan of Arc. I’m Cleop-”

“We’re the  _ clones _ of Joan of Arc and Cleopatra. I mean, I’m almost nothing like the real Joan of Arc.” Joan says with a sigh. She  _ wishes _ she was like the real Joan of Arc. She was pretty badass, and Joan is willing to bet she didn’t swoon over men who didn’t like her back.

“Well, the real Joan of Arc died a virgin. So, at least you’re better than her on that front.” Cleo said with a smirk. Joan wanted to punch her arm, but she didn’t think they were that close yet. She settled with a scoff and an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry about that, too.” Joana rubs the back of her neck. 

“Seriously, don’t be.” Cleo laughs, “I was with Abe, and I think JFK liked you a lot more than me.” 

Joan flushes, “Really? I mean you’re like a trillion times hotter.” 

Cleo glares at her, “Two things. One, you shouldn’t compare the two of us. We’re each hot and beautiful in our own ways.” 

Joan sinks. “Sorry.” 

“And two! JFK may be an idiot. But he’s not stupid.” Cleo trails off, “Okay, he’s a little stupid. But, he thinks with more than just his dick. You treated him better than I ever did and in his own iditoic kind of way, he realized that.” 

Joan wanted to say something back, but they had arrived at the train station. The girls got out of the car and each grabbed one of Joan’s suitcases. They began walking towards their stop in silence. Joan would’ve thought that after everything, it would be an awkward one, but it wasn’t. And for the first time since reading her acceptance letter, she was optimistic about the future. 

_______________

Cleopatra was a lot of things. Strong, ambitious, drop dead gorgeous. But she wasn’t stupid, her scholarship for CSU could attest to that. She could see that Joan’s feelings for Jackie lingered still. And as she and Joan waited for their train to arrive, Cleo decided to test the waters of their newfound friendship. 

“I bet Jack’s just  _ dying _ to see you again.” She poked Joan, trying to garner her attention. 

“You keep bringing up Jack, or- uhm-  _ Jackie _ . Who is that? I mean, I must know him if he wants to see me again.” Joan’s furrowed eyebrows and scrunched nose made quite the adorable sight, and had Jackie not expressed his clear interest in her, Cleo would have tried her hand. 

Cleo laughed a little at the thought. Her and Joan? Not likely. 

“Don’t worry, darling. You’ll find out soon enough.” Cleo’s tone suggested that she wouldn’t be revealing who this mysterious Jack is. 

“Or, you could tell me who he is?” Joan tried anyway. Cleo giggled, Joan’s interest in who Jackie could be was cute considering the answer is right in front of her face.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Joan asked.

Cleo’s eyes softened, and her body language shifted, “No, I’ve actually got something going on with Dickinson.” 

Joan racked her brain for men she knew named Dickinson, eventually drawing a blank. “I’m not sure I know- Oh. _Oh._ Oh! _Emily_ Dickinson?” 

The other woman flushed and nodded, “That saves me the trouble of coming out, I guess.” 

Joan only stared at her, eyes wide. “So you’re..?”

“Bi. I’m bisexual.” Cleo finished for her. 

“Oh, sweet. Me too.” Joan smiled and took Cleo’s hand, “I’m glad you trusted me enough to tell me, Cleopatra.” 

“That makes three of us,” Cleo chuckled, trying to change the subject.

“Three?” Joan cocked her head. 

“Yeah. You, Me, and Jack.”

Joan’s groan shook both her and Cleo in its wake as the train pulled into the station.

________________

“Jackie, seriously. You need to calm down, man.” Ponce’s soothing voice sounded from the driver’s seat. “It’s just Joan and Cleo.”

“No, Ponce it’s not  _ just  _ er-uh, Joan and Cleo.” Jack sighed, “This is the first time she’ll make eye contact with me in over a  _ year _ . I can’t fuck this up.” 

Ponce let one of his hands drift from the steering wheel to ruffle Jack’s hair. “John, look. You won’t fuck this up.” 

Jack sighed, “How would you know that?” 

“Because I know you. You’re a different guy than you were a year ago, Kennedy.” Ponce removed his hand from Jack’s hair and reached into his pocket to pull out a joint. “Wanna light up before we pick up the girls?”

“No, I-er-uh, don’t wanna make an ass of myself.” Jack sighed again and attempted to clear his head by looking out the window, it wasn’t much help. 

“Suit yourself,” Ponce shrugged. “But try to wipe that sad puppy look off of your face before they step off of the train.”

Jack shoved Ponce a little, earning a sharp “Hey, Woah! Driving here!” from his best friend.

“I  _ don’t  _ have a puppy look,” Jack glared at the man driving. Ponce snickered, “Droopy eyes and slobbery mouth. You’re basically just missing the fur.”

“Ponce, I swear to god I will make you crash this car.”


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kennedy, I’m deadass this time. If you don’t stop fucking fidgeting, I’ll break your fingers.” Ponce snapped, which was fair. Jack had been fidgeting for a while now. They were waiting in the parking lot of the train station for Cleo’s ten minute heads up. Their van was parked close to the entrance, so they decided to chill until then. 
> 
> “Like hell you will, dickhead.” Jack responded halfheartedly. 
> 
> “Oh, come on. That’s it? Dickhead?” Ponce sighed, “Is this broad that important to you, man?”
> 
> “She’s not just a broad, Ponce.” Jack’s fidgeting paused. “You wouldn’t get it, man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as u have probably noticed JFK is going back "jack" or "jackie." it feels more natural than writing/reading jfk, and john felt too adult for a college student. so i went with jack! i actually quite like his name change :))

Spending nearly three hours on a train with Cleo was actually really enjoyable. It helped that they didn’t have to take the day long drive like the boys apparently chose to. The two talked about a lot of things, and even cuddled together to watch a Netflix romcom. Joan could honestly say it was quite nice. 

“Oh, Come on, Elle! What the fuck are you doing?!” Cleo threw some pretzels at her iPad, that was slid into the headrest’s built in device holder. 

“Cleo, all you’ve done this whole movie is complain.” Joan giggled, “Why did you even pick it?”

Cleo’s eyes were still glued to the screen, “The first movie was alright for a romcom. I thought we’d try the second one.” 

Cleo’s phone went off, signaling she received a text. Her phone was receiving an abundance of messages. Joan assumed it was Dickinson until Cleo scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

Joan watched as Cleo impressively typed out a response without looking away from her iPad. 

“Elle and Noah will still be there when you finish texting.” Joan teased.

Cleo laughed, “This movie is so bad, I don’t want to miss a single second.”

“Emily would be so disappointed if she knew you were watching The Kissing Booth 2.” Joan said, trying to see if Cleo would bring up if she was texting Dickinson.

“She would not,” Cleo paused. “We’d laugh at it together.”

Joan felt a pang of jealousy, the first she had felt towards Cleo since junior year. She tried not to, but hearing about Cleo’s happy relationship, even if Joan _was_ the one who brought it up, hurt more than she thought it would. Her heart sank and her stomach twisted in that familiar way, and Joan felt _terrible._

Nothing was said between the two of them for a while after that, but Cleo’s phone kept sounding off every few minutes. Eventually, Joan’s curiosity had gotten the best of her.

“Who’s that?” She asked when Cleo finally took her eyes off of the screen to respond. 

“Just Jack. He’s picking us up at the station.” Cleo stated absentmindedly. 

“Oh,” Joan hummed. “So I’ll finally meet the cryptic Jackie?” 

“You’ve met him, love. And Ponce will be there too.” Cleo’s acrylic nails stopped their tapping and she put her phone back in the cup holder it was staying in for the train ride. 

“He knows Ponce?” 

“Everyone knows Ponce.” Cleo left it at that, and Joan decided not to push the subject any further. She’ll know soon enough. Checking her watch, Joan realized that she'd know sooner than she’d anticipated, as the train was scheduled to arrive in 20 short minutes. 

_______________

“Kennedy, I’m deadass this time. If you don’t stop fucking fidgeting, I’ll break your fingers.” Ponce snapped, which was fair. Jack _had_ been fidgeting for a while now. They were waiting in the parking lot of the train station for Cleo’s ten minute heads up. Their van was parked close to the entrance, so they decided to chill until then. 

“Like hell you will, dickhead.” Jack responded halfheartedly. 

“Oh, come on. That’s it? _Dickhead?_ ” Ponce sighed, “Is this broad _that_ important to you, man?”

“She’s not _just a broad_ , Ponce.” Jack’s fidgeting paused. “You wouldn’t get it, man.”

“Coming from the guy who thought Nevada was in LA, I’m concerned.” Ponce feigned worry, furrowing his eyebrows and placing his hands on his best friend's shoulder.

“Oh, fuck off. Any guy would’ve made that mistake, asshat.” Jack shrugged his hand off. 

“ _No_ , they wouldn't've.” 

“Yeah, they really wouldn’t.” Jack let out a breath Ponce didn’t notice he was holding, “What if she thinks I’m stupid?”

“It’s a little late for that, bro.” Ponce said, digging in the glove compartment.

“I’m serious, Ponce.” Jack whined, “The rolling paper isn’t in there.” 

“I am too, Jack.” Ponce closed the glove compartment, and started looking through his pockets. 

“Look, Joan has known us since we were kindergarteners. She knows you, Jackie. But, she slept with you anyway.” 

“We nearly had a moment, Ponce. Nearly.” Jack leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. 

Jack let his head rest there for a few moments, lifting it only when he hears the sound of Ponce’s lighter start. “Don’t you think you should hold off on burning until, I don’t know er-uh, _after_ we pick up the girls?” 

Ponce just laughed and shook his head, “Jackie, by then I’ll have to wait until we get to the dorms.” He took a long puff, and held it in for a few seconds.

“You have a problem. I’m going to wait outside so I don’t reek when I finally see- erm- y’know.” Jack fumbled with his door handle, face flushed. 

Ponce rolled the window down as soon as Jack closed the door. “Yeah, bud. _I’m_ the one with the problem.” 

Jack flipped him off as he walked away from the van. The parking lot was deserted save for an old man walking a Dalmatian. He looked blissfully happy, as did his dog. Jack hoped to look as happy as this elderly man did in his old age. He passed the pair with a smile, aiming a wave their way. The Dalmatian sat in front of his owner and his tail began to thump. Jack felt obligated to pet the animal. 

“Hello, uh, Sir.” Jack said nervously, “That’s a mighty canine you’ve got there.” 

The old man’s hearty laugh came from his belly, and Jack found that it warmed his heart quite a lot. “He loves strangers!” He proclaims. “Go on, give him a pat.”

Jack’s smile is difficult to try and contain, so he lets his face melt into it. The dog’s tail thumps faster and he begins to pant in excitement. 

“What’s his name?” Jack’s hands don’t leave the spot behind the dog’s ear as he asks. 

“Now, don’t laugh. It was my foster-daughter’s idea.” The old man’s smile crinkled the sides of his eyes, and Jack could tell it was because he smiled often. 

“Spot?” Jack tries, with no response from the animal.

“If only. No, his name is _Dog_ .” The tone he used made it seem like he was screwing with Jack, but _Dog_ ’ _s_ ears perk up and his head turns toward the chuckling senior. 

“Well, hello, _Dog._ ” Jack’s laugh bleeds through his words. Dog jumps onto Jack, knocking him over and covering his face with slobber and what Jack hopes is kisses. Jack laughs again and wraps his arms around Dog. 

“You’re an affectionate fella!” Jack’s arms squeeze around Dog and pet him adoringly.

“ _Kennedy?!”_ Jack freezes, he knows that voice. He moves Dog’s face so he can look up and confirm if the voice belongs to who he thinks it does. Dog jumps off of Jack, seemingly bored with the lack of attention he’s getting, and Jack scrambles to his feet. The old man and his Dalmatian departed with sympathizing looks and Jack partly wishes they’d stay as he dusts his clothes off.

When he finally looks their way, he’s gobsmacked. Her red hair was longer than it was the last time they held a conversation, and her beautiful face is stuck in a confused expression. Jack was so winded, he didn’t even realize Cleo standing next to her.

“No, Joanie. _Jackie._ ” Cleo’s voice hinted that she knew what she was doing. 

“ _Jackie?!”_ Joan’s head whipped back and forth between Cleo and Jack.

“Cleo, I- er-uh, thought you mentioned we were coming to grab you guys.” Jack couldn’t take his eyes off of Joan. Is it possible for someone to be so gorgeous? Jack supposed it had to be, because Joan was standing here looking as beautiful as ever.

“I did! I told her that Jack and Ponce were coming to pick us up at the station.” Cleo stated. “Where is Ponce, anyway?” 

Jack mentally slaps himself, of course Cleo would find a way to exploit Joan’s cluelessness on his name change. He was adamant on her not knowing. He didn’t want her to associate his new name with her old perception of him. Now, Jack is cursing his past self for not telling her, and also Cleo for setting him up. 

“Hellooo. Earth to Kennedy. Where’s Ponce?” Cleo flicked Jack’s forehead. 

“Ah! Shit, Cleo. He’s getting burned out in the van.” Jack rubbed the newly red spot on the center of his forehead. “I told him I’d take a hit after we picked you guys up. Someone has to drive the van back to the dorms.” 

“Right. Okay, then.” Joan seems a bit lost, but she pulls herself together. 

“Don’t be _rude_ , Jackie. Come and get Joan’s luggage.” Cleo shoved the suitcase she was rolling in Jack’s direction.

“No- it’s alright, _Jack?”_ Joan questions the use of his name, not sure where she stands on it. 

“You can call me whatever.” Jack tries not to flush at the use of his chosen name. He reaches for both of Joan’s suitcases and starts to lead the girls to the van. Jack thinks back to how they found him, on the floor being slobbered on by a Dalmatian. How _embarrassing_. He can’t believe Joan saw that. 

_______________

Joan tries not to think about how _adorable_ Jack looked cuddling that Dalmatian on the ground as they make the drive to the dorms. His face was drawn into a genuine smile and his laugh could have been that of an angel’s. This was not good for Joan’s heart. How was she supposed to deal with this? It would have been so much easier if JFK, no, Jack, was still a prick. But he isn’t. He lets Dalmatians tackle him to the floor and carries Joan’s luggage. It also doesn’t make it any easier that he looks really good behind the wheel. 

“Jesus _Christ_ it’s stuffy in here.” Ponce whines.

“Shut it, Ponce. You’re fried.” Jack sighed, “I _told you_ we should’ve waited for the girls. But, _nooo_ . You _had_ to burn fifteen minutes earlier. Now, you can’t even hold a conversation.”

“Uh- Jack? Ponce is sleeping.” Joan pokes Ponce’s head which is now rested on her shoulder. If she hadn’t been avoiding looking at Jack, she would have seen his knuckles whiten around the wheel. 

“Of-fucking-course he falls asleep in the middle of a lecture.” Jack’s hostility towards Ponce’s nap seems a bit uncalled for, but Joan supposes she can understand. He must have been up really early to pick them up. 

“Like you can talk, Kennedy.” Cleo scoffs. 

“That was _one time_ , Cleo. Ponce is always doing this.” Jack complains.

Joan can’t help but feel left out as they discuss the time Jack fell asleep baked out of his mind while he was being chewed out by Cleo. She doesn’t quite catch why he was in the dog house, but she does hear Jack’s wonderful laugh again. It makes her feel a little better about being left out. 

The ride continues in a comfortable manner. They all go back and forth talking and joking, and Cleo even convinced Joan to draw a penis on Ponce’s cheek from the passenger's seat. While the marker was inking Ponce’s skin, Joan can only be glad that she isn’t the one seated next to Jack. She can only imagine how awkward that would be. 

“Holy fuck that looks hilarious!” Jack pipes from the driver's seat. He’s peering through the rearview mirror to look at Ponce’s new tattoo. “Cleo, snap a pic!”

Then again, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading ch 3 of clone state university! kudos are always appreciated and i absolutely ADORE reading your comments, it rlly motivates me to keep going and tells me that people enjoy my work. <3


	4. The Initial Bonding Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If Jack wasn’t such a prick to her, she wouldn’t have kicked his ass so much.” Cleo hits the back of Jack’s head. 
> 
> “Ow- Cleo, you dickhead!” Jack’s hand flew to the sore spot on the back of his head, “Look, I already apologized and I feel like crap about it. You don’t have to hit me anymore!” 
> 
> “Hey- Cleo, it’s good.” Joan stood up, making Ponce’s head hit the couch cushion. “I forgave him a long time ago.” 
> 
> She stumbled her way next to Jack, squatting eye level with him and placing her hand on the one behind his head. “You good, Jackie?” 
> 
> Jack’s heart nearly pumped right out of his chest. Her eyes were bloodshot and her eyeliner was kind of smudged, but she couldn’t have looked more beautiful this close. He couldn’t find the words to say, so he only nodded and smiled. He doubted Joan would have come so close to him if she was sober, so he thanked the god of weed, if there was one. He and Joan looked into each other’s eyes for a second and if it were any other time or with any other person, he would have felt awkward. But it’s now, and it’s with Joan. Everything seemed alright for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 4 of CSU! thanks for sticking with me and this fic! lmk in the comments what u think, i love reading them!!

Okay,  _ maybe _ Jack could see why Ponce thinks he has a jealousy problem. Well, not,  _ jealousy _ per se, maybe, possessiveness? He’s always been a bit possessive, and he has trouble sharing things he feels strongly about. See, his dads never thought they could raise kids, so when he was adopted, they gave him everything he wanted, so he never had to share. He could if we wanted to, and he did most of the time. However, this jealousy thing is fairly new to him. Back in high school, he only fought Lincoln for Cleo because he thought he had to. He thought it was only right that the “hottest” girl should be with the “hottest” guy. Looking back, Jack cringes at how he used to think. 

How could he even be jealous anyway? Joan isn’t his girlfriend, no matter how much he wants her to be, and he’s fairly certain Ponce is demisexual. Besides, Ponce  _ knows _ how he feels about Joan. He’d at least tell Jack that he liked her too. So, really, Jack has no reason for feeling this way.

Then why does he? Why does this chest monster come out to play so often when Joan is around? He supposes he knows the answer to that. Even high off his ass Jack knows the answer to that. 

“Joan, why didn’t you tell us you were a stoner? This would have changed so much!” Ponce’s head is on Joan’s lap and he’s reaching up to stroke her hair. Jack’s teeth grinded. 

As soon as the van parked at the dorm building, the group decided to burn a few before heading in. After a few joints, Joan’s luggage was forgotten as Cleo suggested a run to the nearest 7-11. She was the only one who could drive  _ somewhat _ well high so she switched seats with Jack and now they were in the boys’ dorm room in a cloud of smoke surrounded by snacks.

Joan giggled, her red eyes barely open, “What? Like you would’ve been open to burning with the alt chick in high school?” 

“Uh,  _ yeah _ . I would’ve burned with anyone if it meant I had more company than these vain assholes.” Ponce shoved his thumb to where Cleo and Jack were sharing a 7-11 big gulp. 

“I resent that.” Cleo sipped her straw which was pulled so it was slightly taller than Jack’s. 

“Err- yeah. What she said.” Jack didn’t look at the duo seated across from him, he just couldn’t. Instead, he opted to fold the gum wrapper in his hand into a small star. 

“Y’know, Joan. You and I never had any problems in high school.” Ponce mumbled, “In fact, I thought you were pretty badass.” 

“Oh, fuck off, Ponce.” Joan joked, slightly shoving Ponce off of her lap.

“I’m  _ serious! _ ” Ponce lost his balance, but climbed back up and rested his head onto Joan’s lap. “I thought you were  _ so _ cool. You didn’t take shit from anyone, not even Principal Scudworth. You weren’t afraid to speak your truth,  _ and _ you regularly beat the shit out of Kennedy.” 

Had Jack not been pointedly neglecting to look at either of them, he would’ve seen Joan’s face flush and the regretful glance she sent his way. He was too busy trying not to shove Ponce off of her lap and resting his head there instead. 

“If Jack wasn’t such a prick to her, she wouldn’t have kicked his ass so much.” Cleo hits the back of Jack’s head. 

“Ow- Cleo, you dickhead!” Jack’s hand flew to the sore spot on the back of his head, “Look, I already apologized and I feel like crap about it. You don’t have to hit me anymore!” 

“Hey- Cleo, it’s good.” Joan stood up, making Ponce’s head hit the couch cushion. “I forgave him a long time ago.” 

She stumbled her way next to Jack, squatting eye level with him and placing her hand on the one behind his head. “You good, Jackie?” 

Jack’s heart nearly pumped right out of his chest. Her eyes were bloodshot and her eyeliner was kind of smudged, but she couldn’t have looked more beautiful this close. He couldn’t find the words to say, so he only nodded and smiled. He doubted Joan would have come so close to him if she was sober, so he thanked the god of weed, if there was one. He and Joan looked into each other’s eyes for a second and if it were any other time or with any other person, he would have felt awkward. But it’s now, and it’s with Joan. Everything seemed alright for a moment.

“Jack, you fucking baby! Why’d you have to go and take my pillow?” Ponce griped from the couch. He threw a very well aimed pillow at Jack’s head, hitting him right in the face. Joan giggled, a sound Jack could really get used to. He’d let Ponce throw pillows at him a hundred times over if it meant he got to hear it some more. 

“Fuck  _ off, Ponce. _ ” Jack picked the pillow up and threw it right back at Ponce, “And, sit your fried ass up. Now, Joan has nowhere to sit.” Joan stood at the sound of her name, clearly not paying attention or giving a damn about where she would sit.

“She can just sit on your lap, Jack. Let Ponce sleep like a bitch.” Cleo drawled. 

“Who’s the bitch here, Cleopatra?” Ponce’s head flipped towards Cleo.

“You!” Cleo pointed a perfectly manicured nail at him, “You’re tapping out!”

“Damn right I am, asshat.” Ponce murmured. “And there ain’t nothin’ you can do about it.”

Joan watched Cleo and Ponce go back and forth for a few more seconds before deciding that standing was quite tiring. She clumsily fumbled her way onto Jack’s lap facing him. Her arms fell on his shoulders and her legs rested on either side of Jack’s torso. His arms were out straight like a zombie, not knowing if he should touch her or not. 

“I see you’re cuddly when you’re high, huh?” Jack tried to keep his voice from wavering. 

“Mhm.” Joan inhaled, which should have been weird, but it wasn’t. “You smell nice, Kenny.” 

“Kenny?” Jack chuckled.

“Yeah, like Kennedy, but Kenny.” Joan giggled again, her hands creeping up Jack’s neck and into his hair. Jack wanted to protest, saying that Kenny sounded like a lame middle schooler’s name, but Joan was toying with his hair and massaging his scalp and it felt really nice. He should check if Cleo or Ponce were looking this way, but he can’t bring himself to care all that much. He let his arms fall, placing them around her waist and pulling her in closer. Nothing could ruin this moment for him, he’s pretty sure. All jealous thoughts were nothing but an afterthought as his head began to fill with sweet nothings he wishes he had the courage to say. 

God, he hopes this isn’t awkward when they sober up. He’s really proud of the fragile companionship they’ve built since Joan arrived. Would he like it if they grew to be more? Uh- duh. Does it have to? No. He’s quite happy where they are now. He could stay like this forever. 

“Your hair is really soft, Kenny.” 

Yeah, he could get used to this. 

_______________

The last thing Joan remembers before falling asleep is being carried to bed by someone with  _ very nice biceps. _ She remembers squeezing them quite a lot. She tries to remember who it was that had carried her here, but draws a blank. She chalks it up to being really tired and leaves it at that. Joan opens her eyes and panics a little when she doesn’t recognize where she is. She thinks back to the night before, and concludes that she must still be in the boys’ room.

Joan sits up and stretches, a bit startled to find that she isn’t in the clothes she was in last night.  _ Right,  _ she thinks to herself,  _ Jack gave me one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers to change into.  _ And thank god for that, sleeping in jeans is terrible. Joan felt around the full sized bed, looking for nothing in particular. She just felt rather  _ happy _ this morning. She rubbed her eyes, pausing when she didn’t feel her mascara and eyeliner smudging. She didn’t remember taking off her makeup, Cleo must’ve done that for her. 

She begins to climb out of bed, freezing when she sees Jack laying on the floor with a small blanket and two medium sized pillows. Was she sleeping in  _ Jack’s _ bed? Did Jack carry her here? Her internal breakdown is paused when she notices the shower running, and no Cleo to be found. She continues to wiggle her way out of presumably Jack’s bed, tiptoeing her way around the sleeping boy and to the bathroom door. The door isn’t locked, but Joan knocks anyway out of common courtesy. 

“Come in!” Cleo’s muffled voice sounds from inside.

“What if it was one of the guys you just invited into the bathroom while you’re ass naked in the shower?” Joan teases as she strides into the bathroom. 

“I knew it was you when you knocked. Guys don’t know how to do that for some reason.” Cleo answers back. 

Joan shuts the bathroom door, “Yeah, you’re right.” 

They both continue their bathroom tasks in a comfortable silence for a few moments, Joan feeling happier than she had in months. She looks in the mirror and laughs a little at what she sees. Her red hair was shooting up in all sorts of directions, and she noticed her black roots were starting to show. Maybe she would grow it out. 

Joan shrugged at the thought and continued to observe herself. Jack’s shirt was entirely too big on her. Her athletic five feet and three inches body completely drowning in the clothes made for a six foot beefcake. Did she really just think of Jack as a beefcake? 

“Admiring the view?” Cleo asked, stepping out of the shower in her towel. “Jack’s clothes look good on you.”

Joan flushes, “Yeah?” 

“Definitely.” Cleo answers, making her way to the sink. “You should shower too. Just put Jack’s clothes back on. I’ll get you a towel.”

Joan nods and begins to strip out of the oversized shirt and boxers. She steps into the shower, taking a minute to figure out how to work the shower valve. When she figures it out, she sets it as hot as it can go. She stands under the scorching water for a while, calming herself.

“Thanks for taking my makeup off last night.” Joan says as she reaches for what she assumes is Cleo’s shampoo because there’s no way the boys wouldn’t use the 3-in-1 sitting on the ledge. 

“Oh, that wasn’t me.” Cleo pipes from the other side of the curtain, “It was Jack. He said something about not wanting you to break out. He also insisted that you change out of your jeans.”

Joan feels her heart melt a little, and feels a bit better Jack wasn’t put off by her cuddle attack while she was fried. She squirts a small dollop of Cleo’s shampoo into her hand and massages it into her scalp. 

“I should probably apologize for basically mauling him last night.” She closes her eyes to rinse her hair out. 

“You could. But, I don’t think he minded it. Besides, you’re a cuddly high. That’s adorable.” Cleo nearly coos. 

“It’s not  _ adorable _ .” Joan protests half heartedly. She has to admit that it’s kind of cute. Cleo doesn’t answer her, so she doesn’t push. Not seeing Cleo’s body wash, Joan reluctantly uses the 3-in-1 to wash her body. After rinsing herself off thoroughly, Joan wraps her towel around her body and steps out of the shower. 

“You can put Jack’s clothes back on, I swear I’m not peeking.” Cleo winks, “That much.”   


Joan laughs and wraps her towel around her hair. After yanking it to make sure it’s secure, she pulls Jack’s shirt back over her head and steps into his boxers. She assumes she’ll be okay if she doesn’t reuse her dirty underwear. 

“Wanna see something funny?” Cleo snickers.

Joan narrows her eyes but nods anyway. She watches as Cleo reaches for the door handle and quickly swings the door open. Both Jack and Ponce tumble to the ground on their faces. They simultaneously scramble to their knees, having the decency to look somewhat ashamed.

“Err-uh- hey, ladies?” Jack tries. 

Both girls explode into fits of pure laugher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u enjoyed chapter 4!! comment ur favorite parts from the chapter! mine has to be when joan started calling jack "kenny" i think it's rlly cute.


End file.
